Doraemon - The Live Action Film
Doraemon - The Live Action Film (as also known as Doraemon: The Movie) is American 2005 first live action fake action-adventure parody/slapstick epic fantasy and comedy film was directed by Ron Howard and based on Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio, it's was starring main characters of David Shields as Nobita Nobi/Noby (kids/children), Don Grant as Noby/Little Nobi (teen), British singer Joe Cocker as Gōda Takeshi/Gian/Big G (adult), Dave Goldman as Gian/Large G (teen), James Seymour as Gian/Small G (kids/children), Tommy Marx as Suneo Honekawa/Sneech (kids/children), Janet Waldo as Shizuka Minamoto/Sue, Steve Martin as Hidetoshi Dekisugi/Ace Goody, and Walter Kaufman as Teacher/Mr. S. It's also voices of Ann Kahn as Dorami, Mini-doras (Dave Murray, Ann Look, and Andy Wilson), Tom Cruise as Dora the Kid, and Greg Longer as Doraemon. It's was also starring American country musician singer George Strait as Principal Teraodai, English frontman Hank Marvin (of The Shadows fame) as King Horse, Ann Marks as Nobita's Mom, Brian Bennett as Doraemon Time Machine, and Ann Moon as Dorami Time Machine. It's cameo appearance characters Don Maxwell as Perman #1, and Andrew Folks as Hattori, The Ninja. The vehicle done was created by Walt Disney Foundations, it's also animal creatures was done by Rhythm and Hues Studios and Jim Henson's Creature Shop, it's was label company produced by IBM, CNC Animation, and DreamWorks, it's was released and distributed by Miramax Films, it's release in August 22, 2005 and then is 129:40 minutes. Plot The films prologue with travels back in time, named as Doraemon (Greg Longer) and first time machine (Brian Bennett). The films opens with Toy "R" Us in Nobita Nobi/Noby (David Shields), seven years home to comic book house in their group home, the house early break-up name and adult commentary name are Gōda Takeshi/Gian/Big G (Joe Cocker), back in maps of powder, into the Nobita's house will return. I see will no longer earth secrets, so what, a thirteen years later something news are human nightmare in calling "Schoenberg (Beautiful Mountain)" then is city of life into nighttime. The next day, at the daytime needs breakfast closed-up morning, let's early morning break out into something, then is Aaron Carter singing "I Want Candy", so what, the school boy named Nobita Nobi, has needing you naming Teacher/Mr. S. (Walter Kaufman), that's why ending ever, where gone to Suneo Honekawa/Sneech (Tommy Marx) and Shizuka Minamoto/Sue (Janet Waldo), then is Sue and Gian what a erotic house, next is sex massage, or this naughty nurses, then is bed sexy comedy of naughty from erotic to Nobita's house, these home to the ending ever of group sex. The next week, you're very warm ago to the ending ever story of books, it's first years of Hattori, The Ninja (Andrew Folks) and nothing was time machine of Doraemon, while as Nobita and Hattori will return home first summertime calls long ever calling second time machine (Ann Moon) and at last one thing to Dorami (Ann Kahn). Meanwhile, she's not to thinking of you human machine King Horse (Hank Marvin, of The Shadows fame), that's right into evil castle back to living down, so what, everyone it's natural long porn stopping playboys to the ending of trashy woman or hootchie koochie men, not a agency of sex doras, at this name in by the time three trio of Mini-doras (Dave Murray, Ann Look, and Andy Wilson). Before next week, something's gone to Sue and Gian but sex bed to the room in shine, something bathroom named naughty frontier sex times named show who are Dorami and Doraemon to kiss, then is sex naughty Sue and Gian from kiss to bedroom in love. Before next day, oh yeah is craze-maze must wanted to Perman #1 (Don Maxwell), he's down under superhero legendary comic book in Doraemon said, "Hello, welcome home Perman #1, yes", so what, at the end of superheroes night said Perman and Hattori-kun more ninjas are loving laugh dies. After next day, Nobita and Sue comes to the ending, well done as named in Nobita says, "Say goodbye Sue, Gian, Dorami, and Sneech, your welcome, goodnight", at the nighttime in giant dogs (Robert Kind) in their as Hidetoshi Dekisugi/Ace Goody (Steve Martin), but not, that's Ace Goody in business closer look lights of eating dogs. After next week, the daytime looks Doraemon and Nobita has no ends, my named has trio sound Dorami, Doraemon, and Nobita Nobi comes a long without breakfast morning, at school in Mr. S. coming teacher pet greaser lives, leave together with became you are failed as Nobita crying school. At the Nobita's house, when Doraemon coming crying of Nobita's died, Nobita comes sex Gian and Sue when kiss to finished by loves you, non-character has Doraemon became, has been defeated by Nobita's killed and goodbye hospitals, then is go home now has no longer Nobita's death, then is Dorami and Doraemon police has wanted in truck, then is police city from Dorami to Doraemon has back to Police Chief Johnny (Hank Coins), that's jail in teenage sex ending. At the named by book of Doraemon, Dorami, and Sneech, Sneech all the gave ending coming hall hours, six months later, Nobita's welcome home to house, Nobita's house when is Dorami coming said two dorayaki cooking book, then is Dorami and Doraemon calls dorayaki ends of still photographer. Then is video minute of castle warriors, a still videos from Dora the Kid (Tom Cruise), Dora the kid was inspired by Billy the Kid, what is world days to go, then is Dora the Kid says "Doraemon, Dorami, Nobita, and Sneech, are four groups east world.", that's right Doraemon home world. By the times of life eastern night, Dorami and Doraemon time machines without named by evil science, before and after comic book of message sex, at the times of Nobita Nobi will said "Killing is sex.", nothing, at the times of Doraemon ends, so what, thanks from the guys office nightmare, at the daytime, Dorami's crying goes to Nobita's house, at last, Nobita's house, so sexy ending killer, and death of naughty play. Later years, Doraemon will first earth of Gian/Large G (Dave Goldman) and Noby/Little Nobi (Don Grant), will facets apple of inspire-hour, from Doraemon to Dorami, Doraemon's killing cuts down of face to castle, inspire nightmare of city center, meanwhile, say cheese in dark. In their clown funny facets of included Doraemon and Nobita, Nobita calls became ending of Doraemon laugh dance ball, she how to Doraemon secrets true colors ending loving yours, so what, at last, the clowns are died in closer look Dorami returns Doraemon and Nobita, Dorami says "Goodbye Nobita, bye Doraemon.", next time, it's something waved hour dying. Dorami and Doraemon at the Nobita's house, Nobita's house will missing Gian/Small G (James Seymour) before everything's back to normal, something's gone, Nobita is small missing, Gian as adult is big missing, and Sue is large missing, three missing poster, missing you Doraemon died in Hattori-kun ends. Doraemon backs in door, Doraemon says goodbye Nobita Nobi, Dorami will missing ends of Doraemon dies sex ending ever more, so what, named than Gian and Sue goes bedroom sexy erotic kiss, or also Sneech to Doraemon house and back to Nobita's house center, Nobita's house which also Doraemon backs in time machine ends. At the Nobita's house, because Doraemon that's dying before toy in Nobita returns, so what, the living street of named as Principal Teraodai (George Strait), Teraodai and named what at devil house, at the devil Teraodai first class radio dedication cake, acorn. Teraodai was devil car into the destroy cars, he's action calling Super Nobita was born free outside after daytime, more Nobita and Teraodai fights amazing evil, the ending in ball outdoor Nobita true locked-off Teraodai and death evening days, after ball of indoor Nobita name beautiful mountain. At Nobita's house, Doraemon says "Ah, home sweet home, thinking for the home in Nobita rights villains Teraodai dedication cake everything's back to normal.", and name has Doraemon wake out morning down ever, Nobita and his new mother (Ann Marks) will said together Doraemon home backs. At the airport, Doraemon same time everything's back to normal, the Doraemon and Nobita told kid Gian is coming ending eyes nightmare, so what, Doraemon and Nobita waved goodbye got high down the airplane to home. It's seven years ago, Sneech and Gian after everything's back to normal, Dorami speech, "Me too!", Nobita speech, "Me two!", Doraemon speech, "Me three!", King Horse speech, "Me four!", and Dora the Kid speech, "Me five", Gian spoken words, "So the ending of story, right Sneech!", and Sneech spoken words, "I've really Toy "R" Us!", at the time, ending of fade out. The films ends with Doraemon and Nobita, the scary voice said, "Dabbing, you are destroy the earth, so what, the ending!", and Doraemon speech, "Don't worry, I do again tomorrow!", at the ended of circle fade out. In post-credit scene, Sneech said, "Oh yes, the yummy is right ending!", at the ending of wizard internet of new look, Sneech says, "Ha ha ha ha ha, goodbye Sneech!".